Perspective
by dootadoot
Summary: Perspective is such a strange thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and probably never will**

Took this love and I took it down. Climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills. Till the landslide brought me down.

Perspective Chapter One

Perspective is such a strange thing. People everywhere saw things from different angles and in different ways. Everyone had different interpretations of how and why things happen the way that they do. As she finished filling out the paperwork that would end her marriage she was stuck on how she could have misunderstood so very many things.

Her mind was turned inwards towards reflection as her soon to be ex-husband scowled at her as if this was all her fault. For so much of her life she had rejoiced in the smiles that he would send her way but of course that had been her own interpretation of what was happening. She supposed the actual divorce was her fault but she honestly couldn't have it another way.

He had openly told her about his first affair, told her that he still loved her, told her how he just needed a little bit of extra affection, and then had the nerve to ask for her permission to do it again. At the time she was so shocked she merely nodded her head. What else was she supposed to do? It was his life after all and clearly he was going to live it however he wanted to, with or without her permission. She assumed he had asked her permission to alleviate any guilt from his mind or perhaps he had somehow thought that she would really be ok with it all.

Once the shock had died away she was left feeling broken and used. Her trust in him was gone, her faith in him was gone, her desire to ever allow him to touch her again was destroyed. The thought had crossed her mind that the only way to make things even again would be to openly sleep around too; that perhaps then he would feel her pain and understand it. She had quickly dispelled those thoughts from her mind. She wasn't that type of person. She couldn't sleep around with someone that she didn't love, she couldn't love multiple people with all of her being, and she certainly had never wanted to stay in a marriage only for fear of the unknown.

She guessed it was a good thing that they never got around to having the children that they both claimed to have wanted. Quickly, she came to the decision that she would leave. That thought had brought about such a gut wrenching pain that she was grateful that he was out screwing whomever he pleased for she did not want him to see her doubled over in emotional pain. She had allowed herself to sob for an hour. Once she was done her face had been covered in snot, vomit was on the floor next to her contorted body, and sweat glistened in her hair. Once the hour was up, she had cleaned up the vomit, and took a shower to remove any remnants of her dismay. It didn't wash away her life as she had secretly hoped but it had been a start.

After all that she had packed her things and left the house. She stayed at a cheap motel for the week that it had taken to get all the paperwork for her divorce in order and to schedule an interview with Lady Une of the Preventers. What else was she supposed to do? She wanted nothing from the last ten years. If she could have afforded a new wardrobe she would have left everything behind. She was giving him everything in the divorce, the house, the business, everything. She didn't want any of it. It had been a failure and she decided that at the very least, she could admit defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters nor am I making any sort of profit from this besides more experience in writing. I also do not own any rights the lyrics of Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. I would, however, like to recommend that anyone out there go to see them in concert. They are amazing.**

I've been afraid of changing 'Cause I, I've built my life around you. But time makes you bolder, Children get older, I'm getting older too. Yes, I'm getting older too.

Perspective Chapter Two

Lady Une had given her very little trouble when applying for a job. The only thing that she had done that was uneasy to deal with was when the Lady referred to her as 'Hilde Maxwell'. She had corrected her by saying that it was Schbeiker now. She had been given sympathetic eyes and told where and when her training would take place.

She had been attending trainings for two weeks already when she had come across Chang Wufei and she had avoided him to the best of her abilities. He only brought back the pain of memories of her husband. Ex-husband. She had promptly left as soon as she was dismissed just in case the man would get the idea of conversing with her.

She had been staying under a bridge in one of the rundown sectors of town. If that ass of a man she had spent too much of her life with could handle living on the streets then she knew she had the ability to as well. The Preventers had showers and laundry rooms that she had easy access to. It wouldn't be too difficult for her to live with what the streets provided until she could save up enough for a place.

As she was pushing embers around the small fire she had built she heard a noise. It was common to hear noises all around outside but this had sounded like a scuffling foot which could be anyone. She pretended as if she had not heard anything as she slowly moved her hand towards her weapon.

"That would not stop me." It was a snarky voice. One she had been avoiding.

"Of course not. Gundam Pilots are gods amoung men and all of us lowly humans stand no chance against your godliness." Bitter much? Yeah, she was pretty bitter.

A snort was her response. She went back to tending her fire. It was a pain in the ass to get one going and much easier to just keep one going. "It is illegal to burn fires within city limits."

The man had always been a prick. A misogynistic prick if she remembered correctly. She refused to put her fire out. She was merely human after all and would need the fire to stay warm throughout the night. "Maxwell was always a fool. It should not have taken you so long to see that fact." He was trying her patience. She really did not want to get into a bickering match that she could not win.

Screw winning, she decided to let some of her pent up anger go on the jackass. "Can mistakes that mold someone into who they are truly be mistakes? I built my life around that fool. I loved that fool with all of my soul and he crumbled me to pieces. I am just trying to change my life into something worth living and you come to rub my nose in it? Fuck you, Chang?"

He stomped over to her pitiful fire and kicked dirt into it until it was put out. As he grabbed her bag of possessions he added, "I could arrest you now and leave you with a change that you would not like." Her eyes widened at his words. She had always seen him as an ass but this was worse than she had thought him capable of. "Or you can stop fighting me when he came here to offer you my spare room." Her eyes just about bulged out of her face at that. He gripped her wrist with more gentleness than it appeared. "Maxwell has always been a fool and that will not change. But you are not a fool Miss Schbeiker and my honor would not allow me to leave you in this state when I can offer some assistance."

She nodded her head dumbly. She had once seen Duo in a light that made him appear to be without faults. She had seen Wufei in a light that made him appear to only have faults. Everything was a matter of perspective.


End file.
